Because I Love You
by lauretta20
Summary: Una chica cualquiera lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de un chico popular. El no la conoce ni sabe nada de ella, pero poco a poco las cosas canviaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me llamo Laura y esta es mi primera historia, soy principiante asi que si quereis me podeis dar consejos para mejorar y podeis opinar sobre lo que os parece la historia. Espero que os guste y gracias!**

_CAPITULO 1._

_LA FIEBRE QUE LO CANVIA TODO_

-Giselle, ¡debes decírselo! Es tu oportunidad, ¡no la desaproveches!

- mira, vale que me guste, pero no nos conocemos de nada, solo nos hemos cruzado un par de veces, y ¡encima esta con la feúcha esa pija que me saca de quicio cada vez que la veo! ¡Es que le arrancaría la cabeza!

- ¡Relájate! Así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte, tranquilízate.

- Perdona, ¡es que me pone nerviosa!

-Lo mejor es que se lo digas, dile que llevas un tiempo fijándote en él y que te gusta.

-¿Pero que no te das cuenta? Que no se lo puedo decir, que esta con otra, que si se lo digo así no me va a querer ni hablar, y que solo voy a conseguir que pase de mí. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar un tiempo, y poco a poco pues no sé, acercarme a el de alguna manera, ¡hasta que lo deje con esa guarra y entonces al ataque!

-Exactamente, así es como lo debes hacer.

-Tía, eres buena amiga, pero eres más cabezota…

-Bueno, me voy, que llego tarde, que he quedado con Mark.

-¡Adiós! ¡Y no hagáis guarrerias en sitios descubiertos!

-Calla tonta!

Seguía pensando que estaba loca, yo, no ella, bueno, en realidad ella también lo estaba, más que yo, pero no en ese sentido. Otra vez volví a encerrarme en mi misma, a pensar que no, que yo no era así, que yo no era capaz de hacerlo, que en los novios siempre fracasaba, y que no valía para esto. Necesitaba que ella estuviese conmigo las 24 horas del día, porque si no los planes que me convencía para hacer, luego se iban al carajo. Volví a abrirme un poco, ya que de golpe oí un grito, de quien iba a ser…mi madre. No me sentía muy bien, notaba como un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza. Bajé a ver que era lo que quería, seguramente echarme bronca otra vez, ella era así.

-Hija,

-¿Qué quieres mamá?

-Tu padre acaba de llamar, no va a venir a cenar, tiene asuntos importantes que resolver en el trabajo.

-Vale, oye, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que tengo fiebre,

Sus manos frías rozaron mi frente, para calcular si estaba bien.

-Si hija, tienes fiebre, tomate un antitérmico y sube a tu cama, que ahora te llevare algo a ver si baja.

-Vale mamá.

Abrí el armario de los medicamentos, cogí la caja de las pastillas contra la fiebre, y saque una de ese plástico que hacia tanto ruido y me rebotaba en la cabeza. Introduje la pastilla en mi boca, y con ayuda del agua intenté que bajase, esa pastilla tan diferente a las demás, conseguí que pasase por la campanilla, y el resto ya era pan comido. Después de ese sacrificio di unos cuantos pasos, y empecé a subir la escalera medio moribunda, y cuando llegue arriba me estiré en mi cama. Mi madre subió en cinco minutos con un paño de agua fría para mi frente.

-Hija mía, esto es para tu frente, póntelo, te calmara. Descansa.

-Gracias.- Dije casi dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente, seguía teniendo un poco de fiebre, así que decidí no ir al instituto. Cuando pasó el día, y llegaron las cinco y media de la tarde, sonó el teléfono.

-RRIINNNGGG, RRIINNGGG…

Mi cabeza moría de dolor por el ruido.

-¿Si?

-Hola, soy Kevin, ¿que esta Giselle?

No podía ser verdad, era él.

**Que opinais? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2_

_UNA SORPRESA..._

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama, toda sonrojada, debía ser un sueño.

-Sí, soy yo, como has conseguido mi teléfono?

-Me lo dio Katina.

Pensé: Mañana la mato.

Ah bueno. Y…, que querías?

-Te llamaba para decirte que hoy nos han mandado un trabajo en parejas, y me ha tocado contigo.

-Ah que bien!- Dije toda nerviosa.

-Y era para decirte que si mañana te iba bien para quedar, y así te explico de que va, lo empezamos y así también nos conocemos mejor. Te va bien en mi casa?

-Si, perfecto, ¿mañana a la salida del cole?

-Muy bien, me va genial.

-Pues hasta mañana.

-Adiós!

Ai dios mío, no me lo podía creer, acababa de quedar con el chico que más quiero en el mundo, y no en cualquier sitio sino…en su casa! Corrí a llamar a Katina para contárselo, fliparía! Cogí el teléfono y marqué los números.

-Katina!

-Dime! Que pasa?

-A que no sabes quien me acaba de llamar!

-Kevin para contarte lo del trabajo de clase?

-Siiii y acabamos de quedar para empezarlo mañana en su casa!

-Ai que bien tia! Suerte que le he dado tu numero!

-A ti ya te vale, pero no es lo importante ahora! Que me da mucha vergüenza! Y encima es en su casa que seguramente estaremos solos, yo me muero!

-Piensa el lado positivo…

-No quiero saber lo que es para ti ahora mismo el lado positivo…

-Por cierto, como estas de la fiebre?

-Mejor, gracias, oye, que acaba de llegar mi madre a casa, tengo que colgar, que estoy mala y como me pille hablando por teléfono…

-Vale, adiós y mejórate!

-Gracias.

Colgué y dejé el teléfono en la mesilla, me metí en la cama y me tapé bien, como si no me hubiese movido en todo el día. Se oyeron las pisadas de como mi madre subía las escaleras.

-Hola hija, como te encuentras? Has descansado bien?

-Si mamá, y creo que ya estoy mejor, mañana ya voy a clase, que tengo un examen y sino perderé mucho el rumbo.

-Muy bien hija.

-Ah mamá, acaba de llamarme un compañero para decirme que nos han mandado un trabajo juntos y que si me iba bien quedar mañana, puedo ir?

-Claro cariño. Voy abajo a relajarme un poco.-Dijo toda cansada.

Me levanté para ir al baño. Poco a poco me incorporé de nuevo. Pasada una media hora decidí empezar a hacer algo. Cogí los libros de mi enorme mochila , abrí la tapa de mi portátil y le di al pequeño botón de encender. Mientras hacia la larga faena de encenderse aproveché para bajar a buscar un vaso de agua para la larga tarde que me esperaba. Tenía varios mensajes de correo nuevos, de publicidad y de esas redes sociales que a veces te sacan de quicio con las notificaciones. Cogí mi libro de física y química y empecé a estudiar.

Pasada toda la noche, me levanté y me arreglé, ese día tenía pensado vestirme de manera un poco distinta, por la ocasión. Me puse unos pitillos, una camiseta sin tirantes con una torerita encima para calmar el poco frio que hacía y mis botines negros de tacón. Más tarde, ya después de desayunar y de cepillarme los dientes y todo me pinté un poco. Me puse colorete y una línea muy fina negra en el ojo con una sombra verde del color de la camiseta. Ya preparada, salí de casa y me fui hacia el insti.

**Se que no tiene mucho exito, pero los que la leais comentar lo que os parece porfavor. :)**


End file.
